Snow Spell
by cammy-world
Summary: Sora decides to help his brother out after a terrible accident before he comes home for Christmas, too bad it backfires on him.Lol SoraXRiku,Yaoi, plz R&R!::COMPLETE::
1. Dead letters

CW: Just a short fluff story with some weird twists and a bit of angst. Lol, whatever story I write it always has to have some sort of angst in it -- it's just me. As usual Sora and Riku are here to inspire me and help me answer any questions you guys may have for this story.

Sora: I want Christmas to come already! 

Riku: Me too! I gotta find some mistletoe first though!

Warning: Beware of small bits of angst, love, kissing, snuggles, hot chocolate, RikuXSora, yaoi, oral sex, magic, spells, jealousy and other tons of crap 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except only a few of my own in this story. All characters belong to squaresoft!!!! tis just not fair!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora cast a quick glance at the classroom clock before returning his gaze to the cold, cloudy world outside the window. His art teacher, Miss Tasker, had told them to pack up anything they had used for today's lesson and to sit back down while she gave them their homework. A typical groan of complaints had erupted from the class, but Sora had been too engrossed in his day dream to complain. It was only quarter to three and he wanted to go home so badly.

Miss Tasker, a young woman with a curvy figure, sparkling green eyes and medium curly blonde hair stood at the front of her desk, asking her students to be quiet. Everyone returned to their seats with their coats and bags on or clutched tightly in their grasps, desperately waiting for the lesson to end and for the Christmas holiday to begin.

"Settle down, settle down. Right, I know you're all eager to go home, stuff yourself with chocolates and wait for Christmas to open your presents. But, I want you to do something over the holidays for me."

Sora glanced around as soon as he heard the class give out a loud audible groan again. He just wished it was three alre-

_DINNNNNNNNNNNNG_

_Uh-oh_. He had done it again.

Amy, Miss Tasker frowned at the noise and looked up to see the clock was dead on three. _That's strange._ She thought to herself. _It was only ten to three a moment ago._

All the class cheered, scraping their stools against the tarnished, wooden floor and started to rush all at once towards the door.

"Uh! People! Wait! You need to know what to…do…over the Christmas…" The class door slammed after everyone had left. "…Holidays." Amy sighedand leaned against her desk with her right hand resting on her forehead.

As quietly as he could, Sora pushed back his chair from his desk, swung his backpack over his shoulder and cautiously walked towards the door. He'd already changed the time before without meaning too. Unfortunately most of those _accidents_ had happened in Miss Tasker's art lessons. Sora only hoped she hadn't started to realize anything weird yet.

"Sora?"

Sora's breath caught in his throat as his hand was just a couple of inches away from the door knob. _Too late._ Sora slowly turned around to face his art teacher. To Sora's surprise she was giving him a warm friendly smile.

"Merry Christmas. Looking forward to your brother coming home from college?" She asked him innocently.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief and gave her his trademark grin. "Yeah, I should get the news by today. Can't wait and, Merry Christmas to you too." He lifted his hand up in a short wave gesture and turned to leave.

Amy smiled wistfully as she watched him go. She looked down at the floor, crossing her arms across her chest. _He really does have the gift. Kathryn must be so proud of him!_

_oOoOOoOo_

Sora walked down the empty corridors to his locker, grinning widely. _This is going to be the best Christmas yet! Cloud's coming home and he's going to bring his boyfriend Sephiroth for Christmas dinner too! I wonder what he's like? Cloud said that he was handsome with long silver hair and cute green eyes._ He quickly shoved all his books into his locker, shutting it with a clang and pausing with his hand resting against the cool metal. _He also said that he was in love. I wonder what it's like…to be in love?_

Quickly pushing all thoughts aside, Sora sprinted out of the school's entrance. The cold air hit him full force, biting at his nose, cheeks and ears but he didn't care. His mind was too focused on the mailbox outside his grandma's house. Or rather what it contained.

His breath started to come out in tiny gasps, forming and disappearing in front of his eyes as small clouds. _Just one more block away! _

"SORA! HEY!"

He was so close! But he had to be stopped…by her…Cherry Head. A.k.a His best friend.

"Hi…Kiari" He said breathlessly, bending over to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath. _Dammit. I was only a few steps away! _"What's up?"

Kairi raised the back of her right hand to her mouth and giggled, her eyes shining. She grinned widely while looking down at him, her hands clasped behind her back again as she bounced back and for on the soles of her feet.

She wore a light pink cord coat, reaching down to her knees. Dark denim flared jeans that clung seductively to her figure with plain black boots underneath. A light purple, pink and blue bobble hat fitted snuggly over her short red hair. She giggled again when she saw that his face was nearly the same colour as her hair.

Sora rolled his eyes. Sometimes Kairi can be so immature_. I'm glad I'm not attracted to girls._

He looked up at her questionably, wondering what she was doing.

"Here!" She held out a small box wrapped in metallic midnight blue wrapping paper with shiny silver stars. It was topped off with a large red ribbon tied in a bow. _Uh-oh, I was so preoccupied with hearing about when Cloud was coming home, that I totally forgot to get Kairi a Christmas present! Ugh, I'm such an idiot._

"Thanks Kairi, that's really nice of you" He said sheepishly as she handed him the parcel, scratching the back of his head. _How am I going to explain to her that I haven't got her a present yet!? _

"So. Where's my present?" She asked smiling cheerfully as Sora started to put his present into his backpack. He stopped to stare at her with an almost fearful look.

"It's…uh…in my um" He pretended to search in his backpack for Kairi's non-existent present. "I…I have it somewhere…it's her-" Suddenly he grabbed something square and smooth and pulled it out of his backpack. "…Here" It was a small velvet box decorated with a purple bow. _God! Will this ever stop! Well at least she thinks I got her a present. The only problem is...what is it?_

Kairi squealed in front of him, clapping her hands together and bouncing lightly on the tips of her toes. She snatched the present out of his grasp and clutched it to her chest. "Can I open it now?" She asked, her eyes shinning.

"Uh, sure."

She gripped the top of the tiny box and pulled it open. Her eyes lit up as she gasped in surprise. "Oh Sora! It's beautiful!" She cooed as she pulled out a thin silver necklace with a small delicately carved heart hanging from it. Kairi quickly put the velvet box in her coat pocket and undid the clasp, tying it around her neck. "Thanks Sora!" She stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"HEY KAIRI! COME ON! I GOTTA GO CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!"

Both Kairi and Sora turned around to see a frustrated Selphie wrapped in a brown coat down to the middle of her thighs and trimmed with white fur. She had dark purple tights with black knee-high boots. The ends of her chocolate brown hair flicked out naturally from under a maroon beanie hat.

"I'm coming!" Kairi shouted to her. "I'll see ya around 'kay Sora? Thanks for the present! And merry Christmas!" She sped off to join her giggling friend.

Sora made a disgusted face and rubbed his numb cheek furiously where Kairi had kissed him. _Ewwww! God that was too close! Kairi would have killed me if I didn't have a present for her._

He jogged the rest of the way to his Grandma's house, coming to a halt when he reached the small blue mailbox outside. It was cold to the touch as he pulled it open. His right hand searched relentlessly inside for a letter. Nothing.

"Shit" He muttered while slamming it closed. He opened the green gate, ran up the stairs to the Blue front door. Hurriedly forced the house key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"Grandma?" He called out. _Where is she?_ He turned right ad walked into the large kitchen. A small round mahogany table stood in it's center with a blue letter on top. Sora grinned widely as he picked up the blue letter to find a small white envelope with his brother's hand writing on top, addressed to him. He tore open the letter and began to read:

Hi Sora,

I'm going to be a bit late coming home for Christmas. Seph, he got hit by a car yesterday. He lost a lot of blood. They say he's not going to make it. I'm gonna stay with him over night in the hospital.

I don't know what to do Sora. I'm scared. What if I loose him? I'll call you soon to tell you how things are going. Send Grandma my love.

Love,

Cloud.

"Holy Shit" Sora whispered as he dropped the letter. _Poor cloud._

"Don't Worry pet. He'll get over it. Mark my words, he'll find someone new."

Sora looked up to see his Grandma, Kat, standing in the kitchen doorway with a meek smile and a sadness glistening in her eyes. She was a slightly plump woman with a wild mass of wavy black locks, streaked with grey at the front. She wore a long sleeved black dress with a knitted black shawl wrapped gracefully over her chest, back and shoulders. The only jewellery she wore was a long chained silver necklace hanging between her bosom with a large oval shaped amber stone dangling at the end of it.

She was a strong willed woman looking no older than a day over 60. There were barely any wrinkles or liver spots on her hands or face. Only her cheeks sagged a little but when she smiled tiny crow's feet would show next to her mesmerizing hazel coloured eyes.

Sora raised an eyebrow to his Grandma and asked; "What do you mean, _when he gets over it_?"

Kathryn smiled broadly at her grandson, completely avoiding the question. "Hungry Sora? I made some Pop Tarts for you."

At that exact moment two golden brown pop tarts sprung in the toaster behind Sora, making him jump. _I didn't know we had Pop Tarts. I could've sworn I ate the last two this morning! _ His brow furrowed as he glared at his grandmother. "Grandma!"

"Come on Sora let's go do some spells!" She said clapping her hands together.

"Gran! I told you before! I. Can't. Do. Spells!" He said through clenched teeth. Unfortunately for him, Kat wouldn't have any of this nonsense.

"Tish Tosh! Your aura is pulsing like a goldfish on fire!" She grabbed his arm quickly, leading him upstairs into the attic.

Sora raised an eyebrow as to how his Grandmother described his Aura. _She always was bad at describing things. _He sighed as he trudged relentlessly up the dark wooden stairs behind his grandmother.

_Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family!_

_oOoOOoOo_

_Ring ring. Ring ring _

Sora jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing next to him on his bedside table. He reached numbly into the darkness for the light switch on his lamp. As soon as he heard the click, he blinked furiously as blinding white light disrupted his vision.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly with the back of his hand as he grasped the receiver, holding it to his ear. "Hello?" He yawned, resting his head against his headboard, closing his eyes again. _Who could be calling at this hour?_

"S-Sora? I'm s-sorry. Did I w-wake you?"

Sora's eyes shot open as he heard his brothers teary voice on the other end. "Cloud! Are you alright? What happened? Is Sephiroth okay?" Sora clutched the receiver tightly with both hands expectedly waiting for his brothers reply.

Cloud didn't answer.

"Cloud?" Sora asked Fearfully.

He heard his brother sniff loudly on the phone before he answered. "He's dead Sora. He started to have a fit in the morning, the doctors did e-everything they could, but-but he-" Sora grimaced as he heard his brother cry down the phone.

"I-I'm so sorry Cloud. Are you still coming home?"

"Of course." He stiffed. "Where else can I go?"

Sora mentally slapped himself. _Ugh, stupid question!_ "When are you coming over?"

"I'll be there about tomorrow night. I got to go to a motel and rent a room for the night. I'll see you later okay?"

"Kay" Sora said quietly. "Bye"

_Click_

Sora slowly put the receiver back down in his cradle, resting his elbows on his knees and raking a hand through his hair. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. _Grandma said she cast a spell on Cloud for him to find a boyfriend in college before he left. What if I do the same spell! It can't be that hard, can it? Besides it'll make him happier and maybe even make him forget about Sephiroth!_

Sora grabbed his small, black torch off his bedside table. Switching it on, he headed upstairs towards the attic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: lol yeah your all probably thinking, wait a minute! Sora doesn't have magical powers!

Sora: Technically I do in the game!

CW: yeah wat he said, but its more like witch magic in this story. I also bet your wondering, WHERE THE HELL IS RIKU!!!????

Riku: Yeah! Where the hell am I in this story? This is supposed to be a SoraXRiku fanfic! And all we saw was a fat arsed art teacher, two annoying bitches, a fat witch lady and NO ME!

CW: calm down you'll get there soon! I gotta wait for the magic to happen first! Ahem! Anyways please tell me what you think, is it good? Is it bad? Reviews help me improve my writing! Also questions are welcome! CHRISTMAS SOON!! XD next chappie up by tonight! So look out for it!


	2. Wishful thinking

CW: Woot! Chapter two already! its my intention to write all this before Christmas is over so it can all fit into the festive season. Also I do have a ton of homework to do buuuuuut this is more fun! nn yes I have hmwk over Christmas!!!!! (wails) Also I need a little fluff story after whats happening in my other story (yawns)

Riku: You know there is such a thing as a life!

Sora: Yeah! What's the point of slashing us when it's not real!?

CW: one: you two make an adorable couple and two: it helps me with my creative skills!

Riku: Pfft! Yeah like you have skills!

CW: (sighs and mushes Riku's face into the computer screen) let's continue shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora sneezed loudly, causing more dust to circulate the dark, eerie room around him. He shone his torch from left to right in the large, spider infested attic. Every now and then his torchlight would illuminate dusty, ancient boxes and chests or the glint of a rats eye hiding in the corner.

A cold, tingling feeling shot up his spine as he heard a mahogany box with the corners covered in silver metal plates scrape slowly across the floor. He shone his torch on it quickly to find no-one there. He spun around again just as he felt someone pull at one of his spikes. Unfortunately he had spun around too fast and lost his footing.

He landed hard on his stomach, with his torch rolling away from him into the black abyss. He coughed lightly and pushed himself off the floor. He walked towards where the light was shinning on a black trunk decorated with rune symbols, he couldn't remember the names off. He grinned to himself as he had found the right chest.

He picked up his torch, popping it into his mouth as he undid the silver clasp on the front of the ebony trunk. As it clicked open easily, Sora quickly hefted open the lid to reveal a small long box, containing incense sticks. Several pieces of different coloured chalk and a large, weathered book bound in leather. The spell book.

His grandmother had shown him this a handful of times. Saying it was full of simple spells that were very ancient and powerful if you really believed in them enough. The more you believed in the spell, the more powerful the magic would be.

Sora pocketed a piece of white chalk and gripped the edges of the spell book, lifting it out and onto the floor. He knelt down in front of it, holding his torch in his right hand as he began to open it carefully. The pages were torn in some places, starting to yellow at the corners. Almost every page was brown except for a few that were white. Those ones had been added recently by his grandmother over the years when she was younger, but even their colour had started to fade.

He skimmed page after page looking for one decorated with tiny hearts and flowers by his grandmother when she was a young girl. She said it had been written centuries ago by a young witch who was unable to find love. Sora had seen it while he had gone into the kitchen for a drink on a hot summers day. The book was opened up on the true love spell at the center of the kitchen table. He had only glanced at it while his grandmother went out to find some chalk. All he could remember was that it was decorated with tiny red and pink hearts.

_Finally!_ His fingers brushed over the page, seeing that the end of the page had been ripped off. Ignoring this Sora started to read the short paragraph written in untidy blue ink handwriting with a list of instruments and ingredients at the top:

True Love

_One piece of white or pink chalk_

_Six cinnamon incense sticks_

Light six cinnamon incense sticks and place them in shape of a heart. Draw a circle around thyself with plain white/pink chalk, Close your eyes and wait until thy see what your true love looks like. After thy see a glimpse of them, recite the following: 

_Forged and sealed this Magicke be,_

_In love twain for thee and mee._

_When our fingers are entwined,_

_Our love will last for all mankind._

_Brooms fall and brooms break,_

_We will meet each other by the hour of eight._

Sora frowned at the last part, looking confused. _Brooms fall and break? By the hour of eight?? What the hell? Oh well, I hope this works. _He placed the six incense sticks in the shape of a heart as best as he could. Two crossed over each at the top with two more parallel at the bottom and two on either side to join it all together. He shone his torch in the chest again and looked for some matches. Once found he lit each end of the incense sticks, watching the misty smoke rise and coil into the air.

Gingerly he picked up the piece of chalk and started to draw a circle around himself as best as he could. Once satisfied he put the chalk down and closed his eyes. He tried to keep in mind that Sephiroth had green eyes and silver hair. Even though he was dead, Sora wanted someone similar to how Sephiroth made Cloud feel and this was the only way possible. Sora sat calm and collected as he waited for anything to happen. Naturally all he saw was darkness.

Nothing.

He sniffed loudly as the strong smell of the incense sticks started to irritate his nose, stinging his nostrils. He let out a frustrated sigh and was about to open his eyes when a small streak of silver zapped through his blank vision. Sora blanched, still keeping his eyes closed as two sparkling aquamarine orbs glinted in the darkness, one of them winked at him before they vanished quickly in a swirl of silver strands.

Sora quickly opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he looked around the dusty attic. Only the rain outside hammering against the skylight above echoed throughout the silent house. But somewhere in the background Sora thought he heard the light cheery laughter of a woman. _That's weird, that laugh sounds so…familiar._

Pushing all thoughts aside he looked back at the book and started to recite the poem;

"Forged and sealed this Magicke be, In love twain for thee and mee. When our fingers are entwined, Our love will last for all mankind. Brooms fall and brooms break, We will meet each other by the hour of eight."

Thunder boomed outside making Sora jump out of his skin. He always hated thunderstorms, it always brought back bad memories that he couldn't remember. He sat in the dark again, expecting something to happen. Nothing He said the poem again; "Forged and sealed this Magicke be, In love twain for thee and mee. When our fingers are entwined, Our love will last for all mankind. Brooms fall and brooms break, We will meet each other by the hour of eight."

Still nothing happened.

Frustrated Sora repeated the small poem again, shouting out the words over the rain, closing his eyes and trying to see the two aquamarine orbs and silver strands again. "FORGED AND SEALED THIS MAGICKE BE, IN LOVE TWAIN FOR THEE AND MEE. WHEN OUR FINGERS ARE ENTWINED, OUR LOVE WILL LAST FOR ALL MANKIND. BROOMS FALL AND BROOMS BREAK, WE WILL MEET EACH OTHER BY THE HOUR OF EIGHT."

As soon as Sora shouted out the last word lightning ripped through the bulging grey clouds, casting a dull golden glow in the attic, illuminating everything in its light. Sora felt butterflies swimming in his stomach as his nails dug into his palms with fear. In front of him the incense sticks were burning down fast.

Sora felt sick and dizzy, his head was spinning and he didn't know why. His vision was unfocused as he stared at the wispy strands unraveling and coiling around each other. For a second he thought he saw a face with shoulder length hair smiling at him, but it could have been his imagination. He felt himself falling backwards, his world spinning into darkness with two glowing green eyes staring at him in his dreamless sleep.

A quiet female giggle emitted in the darkness out of the corner of the attic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora: That laughter is scaring me!

CW: Yeah whatever…wimp. Anyways what do you think??? Yes I know its short but its how ive plotted it out! To keep you wondering lol XD next chappie out on Sunday afternoon…you'll find out why when I update next! I'm just doing it like this because each chappie is on a specific day following up to Christmas! It's a test of my skills and how fast I can write, lol.

Riku: Why aren't I there yet!??

CW: just be patient a little bit longer! You'll get your fun soon!!! I still cant believe its one week to Christmas (dies) I'm so excited!!!! XD please review!

**Response to reviewers **(I'm still surprised that I got reviews so quickly!)

**Luvie – **lol yeah I know, its so sad about Sephy! Poor bastard, anyways you'll have to find out about cloud's pairing later, who said it'll be squall?? (cackles) XD

**RaspPunkyCS – **lol nope kairi hasn't got a clue! Sora's kinda embarrassed about telling her. Im good at AU's?? well at least its something! Thank you! I try to be original as I can.

**Mariku-san – **I didn't like it when Sephy died either, but it was part of my plot!! I cant wait for the little bastard (riku) to show up either! Lol

Riku: HEY! I heard that!

CW: uh hehehehe um well plz review if you want more! (runs away screaming from riku)

Sora: pfft …losers ¬¬


	3. PB and J

CW: (yawns loudly and rubs her eyes) ugh I can tell im not going to get much sleep tonight, ive got to write this chappie and post it, then write the next chappie for 2moz cos I wont be able to write anything…going over my bf's, gona kick his ass at soul calibur!!! XD then I gotta write a chappie for my other story messed up life --

Sora: go sleepy?

CW: that would be nice but I have my readers and reviewers to think about, the Christmas season is all about giving and I gotta give them sumthing, like I spent all my b'day muni on getting Christmas prezzies for my friends and family -- you probably think im stupid but I like spending muni on them, makes me happy and I love wrapping prezzies!

Riku: hey wheres our prezzies!?

CW: (looks away nervously) um yeah so lets continue shall we? ;; not much happening in this chappie, its more like a pwp chappie, next chappie more exciting, I promise! o

Riku: HEY XO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora?"

"Mmm"

"Sora, wake up"

Sora mumbled something Kat couldn't hear and turned over onto his side, rolling into a ball under the blankets. Sora's grandmother sighed as she looked down at her youngest grandson. She pushed his bangs out of his eyes, felt his forehead and smiled that he had cooled down since last night.

She'd nearly had a heart attack when she had found him in the attic yesterday morning. He was unconscious and had fallen asleep in a foetal position, but was surprisingly warm for some odd reason. She had to ask Mr. Anderson next door to take Sora down and put him in his bed, she may look young for her age but she was still old. She used the excuse that Sora had been looking for old newspapers for a school project he was supposed to be doing over the holidays and must have fallen asleep.

Luckily he had believed her. She thanked him when he was about to leave and quickly muttered a spell over him to help him with his problem down below that was stopping him and his wife from having fun in the bedroom.

Kat giggled to herself at the thought of what the poor man must have been going through for the past two weeks. He was too afraid to go to the local doctor for fear of gossip, hopefully her little spell helped him. Kathryn wasn't overly physic but she could sense deep problems and emotions from people. She didn't want to focus too much on her small physic ability. It was too much hard work as it was, usually leaving her quite tired. She also didn't want anyone's thoughts swimming around in her head, her own were enough. She looked down at her grandson again as he started to mutter in his sleep.

"Mmm…R…Ri"

Sora frowned in his sleep as he tried to catch the pale face with green eyes and silver hair. But it kept disappearing. He looked around, trying to see where it was, but nothing was there. He bit his lip in concentration and blanched when he looked up again as he saw a transparent outline of a pale face with shining aquamarine eyes and long silver hair. It gave him a heartfelt smile, making his legs turn to jelly. As soon as he blinked it was gone, leaving him alone in the darkness. Somewhere in the distance he heard a loud crack of lightning and jumped up out of bed, gasping for air.

"Dear God!" Kat gasped as Sora turned to look at her confused and scared. "Don't ever scare me like that dear. I still don't know how many years I got to go yet before I pop. You've already nearly given me a heart attack once this weekend and I plan to keep it beating thank you!"

Sora raised an eyebrow at his grandmother. When did he get in bed? All he could remember was shouting out the spell, seeing a flash of light, then trying to catch that face with the green eyes. "How'd did I-" he began but was cut off by his grandmother.

"Mr. Anderson, and I'd stop eating all those chocolate muffins if I were you, you're going a bit pudgy around the middle." She cut in while poking him in the belly. "Poor man almost broke his back carrying you down all those stairs, he's only forty you know, getting on in the years."

"Grandma! I am not getting pudgy!" He cried defiantly.

"Humph, tell that to the cookie jar, god only knows how many times that thing has mooed in the night, it's lucky I don't put any spells on it like last time. The blasted thing doesn't even moo now!" She said as she started to open his curtains.

So the cow cookie jar didn't moo anymore when someone opened its lid, big deal.

Sora childishly poked his tongue out when her back was turned. "Mmmff!"He cried when he felt an invisible force squish his tongue hard while it was still out. He quickly pulled it back in, clamping his mouth shut, while holding it with both hands as he glared at his grandmother.

Kat giggled when she turned around to meet his stare. "Heh, that'll teach you for being cheeky! Now if your feeling any better go get showered and dressed, Cloud's coming home soon. Oh and for heavens sake put some clothes on! Otherwise your going to freeze! It's bad enough that you do a spell without me knowing and then try to grab me in your sleep when I'm trying to undress you to get your fever dow-"

"WHAT! YOU SAW ME NAKED!?? GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screeched, wide eyed and blushing furiously.

"Hmm? Oh no I forgot, it was Mr. Anderson, such a kind man" She replied sarcastically as she walked out the door, cackling when she heard her grandson scream. _Hehehe I'll tell him later that I used a spell to get him undressed and wrapped in blankets_. She giggled as she heard Sora stomp around the landing to go and shower.

_oOoOOoOo_

"_You break my heart into a thousand pieces, and you say it's because I deserve better?" _The woman's voice on the CD player in the kitchen echoed through the silence of the house as sora spread the jelly onto a slice of bread. He was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or at least trying to.

Drums and guitars started to speed up from the speakers just before a man started to scream along with the music. Sora started to head bang to the music as he licked the jelly off his thumb and forefinger. Next was the hard bit, the peanut butter. The devil of all sandwiches…at least it was to Sora anyway. He carefully unscrewed the lid and dug his knife in. Once he had got a good blob of the light brown goo, he slapped it onto the other piece of bread.

As soon as he started to spread it, the bread tore. Sora growled under his breath while trying to fix the mess he had made of his sandwich. How come it always worked for other people, but never for him!?

"Sora! Get the door!" His grandmother shouted over the heavy metal rock music. Sora took a bite out of his sandwich that was falling apart and looked at the front door. _Funny, I didn't hear anyone knock._ He shrugged and walked over to the door, twisting the round handle anti-clockwise.

Cloud stood outside the door, pale faced with dark circles under his azure eyes. He had one hand raised in a fist, just about to knock, but Sora had already opened the door. Sora almost dropped his sandwich when he'd opened the door, he quickly wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck. "I'm so sorry" He whispered in Cloud's ear.

Cloud bit his lip, closed his eyes and patted Sora on the back affectionately. "Don't worry. I'm fine" He said tonelessly. "Take this for me" He handed Sora his suitcase and stepped into the hallway only to be hugged again tightly by Kat.

"I'm fine mam-gu"

"If you say so" She said not sounding convinced. "Why don't you have a nice hot shower and we can all have a cup of hot chocolate with some mini marshmallows."

"Wicked can we w-" Sora exclaimed but got cut off by Cloud.

"No thanks mam-gu, I'd rather go to sleep" He walked like the living dead up the stairs. Some where in the distance they heard a door slam.

Sora cringed at the sound. He hated to see Cloud like this. He looked over to see that his grandmother was smiling mysteriously. "What are you so happy about?" He asked her suspiciously.

"Hmm? Oh nothing dear."

Sora felt his sandwich slip out of his hand, over to his grandmother. "Hey! That's mine!" He shouted, trying to run other to snatch it back off her but he couldn't move his feet. "GRANDMA!!! GIVE IT BACK!"

Kat munched on the sandwich happily, laughing as she walked back into the living room to watch T.V.

"GRANDMA!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: LMAO!

Sora: laugh all you want it's not funny!

Riku: (snickers)

Sora: JERK!

CW: lol poor Cloud (huggles him) next chappie more better with a plot! This was just random stuff, but at least Cloud came home…poor bastard. Anyways if you were wondering, mam-gu means grandmother in Welsh. Always liked that word, tis cute! Another chappie 2moz!

Riku: gimmie that advent calendar choccie XO

CW: (sighs and gives it to him)

Riku: hey you nibbled it!

CW: meh, anyways plz review! Until 2moz!!

**Responses to reviewers**

**Luvie – **don't worry I was only messing! Be patient my dear! Just think its like waiting for Christmas, wait a little bit longer and you shall be greatly awarded! I would like to tell you but it would ruin it! soz

**Kenaki storm – **lol well you're gonna read a chappie everyday up until Christmas Eve so enjoy!

**Lady Kiraa Vampyre – **lol no its not his grandmother, wait and see to find out who it is! Meh sora's grandmother is the worst snorer and she wouldn't hear much other the thunder and lightning.

**Babymar-mar – **lol it was a hit and run with sephy, so they don't know. And yes poor cloudy! (huggles him)

**BisexualBuddha – **this is hot?? Hmm oh well lol. LMAO I had to read your review twice to actually get the necro thing, I had just come back from a party last night and was a bit confused. Be patient Riku will come soon!

**RaspPunkyCS – **lol its Sunday so be happy! And that line you didn't get…(sighs) I had a feeling someone wouldn't get it, but don't worry it is a bit confusing. It's a bit like where you have a memory that pops up out of no-where but you can't remember what its about, like deja-vu sorta. If im confusing you don't worry im confusing myself too, lol its kinda hard to explain! Im gonna review chappie nine for you story 2moz, I just cant review anyones story on my com (growls)

**Ferenatical – **yay! Thank you! Glad someone is starting to notice!

**Kawaiirock86 – **thank you! I try to grab their attention as best as I can, I blame J.K.Rowling and my excessive reading of Harry Potter lol. Riku soon, very soon!

**AngelStarFire Hikarist II – **lol glad you like it so much, im glad I started this fic too! (glomps you back and gives you a lollipop)

**Mariku-san – **lol, you'll find out about the creepy laughter later, yep riku will be fucking sora before the year is over!...hopefully. lol

**Queen of Anime – **lol I know I hat when you read a great first chappie and then have to wait ages for the next! Be glad cos this story is gonna be updated everyday! XD until Christmas that is.

**Duo Maxwell-Chang – **lol be patient! Riku coming soon, very soon!

**Praetor – **(giggles) you'll find out about the later later. Hope you liked this chappie.

**AnonymousKitsune – **I've updated! Hope you enjoyed it! don't worry you only have to wait each day for a new chappie.

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **lol you didn't have to wait that long! Glad you liked it so much! Dnt worry you wont have to wait so long for each chappie, since they're coming everyday till Christmas! XD


	4. Spilt drinks

CW: (starts to fall asleep on Sora's hair) mmm soft! (snuggles it)

Sora: (runs around screaming) ARGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! 

Riku: well since our authoress has fallen asleep, it looks like I'll be writing this chappie! XD

CW: (jumps off Sora's head) oh no you don't! go rape sora for awhile!

Sora: O.O

CW: there now everyones happy!

Sora: O.O

Riku: hehehehe

CW: oh yes this chappie is the next day after clouds return. Every chappie will be a new day in the story! Incase you guys get confused. Lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora stumbled out of his room half asleep. It was only twelve in the afternoon, but Kat had kept him magically glued to the floor until her film had finished, and that was at three in the morning. He scratched his head thoughtfully while looking over at Cloud's bedroom door.

_Maybe I should go talk to him, try to make him happy again. _He was just about to knock on his door when it swung open to reveal a very disheveled blonde clad only in black boxers. Sora smiled nervously and slowly put his hand down. "Hey Cloud, you wand go play…on th-"

"No" He said, looking exhausted. He clambered past Sora towards the bathroom. Sora bit his lip as he watched his brother lean against the wall every now and again. He knew it was a bad idea but he wanted to know.

"Cloud." He asked in a small voice. "What happened?" Cloud stopped just as he reached the bathroom door. He spun around glaring at Sora. _Oops, okay bad idea._

Cloud growled before he replied. "WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME QUESTIONS! DID YOU SEE HIM GET RUN OVER? DID YOU PUSH HIM? DID YOU LOVE HIM? OF COURSE I FUCKING LOVED HIM! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT!?" Cloud swung open the door and slammed it shut. He cringed, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, running his hands through his blonde spikes. He leant heavily against the door and slid down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his knees and slammed his fist against the door. _Everything is so fucked up! I wish someone would kill me…at least then I can see Seph again. God I miss him._

Sora cringed at the sound and wrapped his arms around his waist to try to keep himself warm. _Ugh me and my big mouth._

"Oh the weather outside is frightful but the fire is do delightful, since we no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Kat sang as she walked up next to Sora, wrapping a blanket around him. "Hungry sleepy head?" She asked him, totally oblivious to what had been happening five minutes ago. She was only wearing her black dressing gown.

"Grandma aren't you worried about Cloud?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow._ This is ridiculous! She isn't at all sorry for him._

"Well of course I'm sorry for him!" She replied after catching a sentence of his thoughts for a second. "If he just waits a little bit longer he'll be fine. Just let him wallow in his own self pity for awhile and he'll be back to his cheery, happy self soon. Now come on I'm hungry." She started to pull his wrist but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't have time, gotta go out and see…um, Kairi! Yeah! I said I would meet her in town today!" He said panicking, trying not to sound completely false, but failing miserably.

"Oh yes of course! Now go get changed! Go go go!" Playing along with his little game. She pushed him into his bedroom. "There's some money on your bed!" She said smiling sweetly as she closed his door.

Sora turned around to see a large pile of green notes start to appear out of nowhere on the end of his bed. He sighed to himself and walked over to his wardrobe. _You can't keep any secrets from her in this house._

_oOoOOoOo_

_Hmm, now what would grandma like for Christmas? _Sora thought to himself as he walked down the cold, windy street with shops on either side._ I've already got Cloud that game he wanted, Grand Theft Auto 3: San Andreas. I just got to get him the Spiderman 2 DVD and a new PS2 controller and that's it. But what does Grandma want?? She's so difficult to buy for!_

While lost in his own thoughts Sora accidentally bumped into a tall, slim teen with long, straight brown hair framing his face and falling past his shoulders. "Sorry" Sora muttered to the stranger while staring at cold blue eyes. He quickly looked away when he realized he was staring at the guy's thin, faded scar, slashed across the bridge of his nose and carried on walking.

_He must be freezing! _Sora thought to himself as he quickly entered HMV without knowing. _He was only wearing a thin white T-shirt under a loose leather jacket and tight leather pants! _He quickly realized he was in the store he needed for Cloud's DVD present and walked over to the DVD film's under 'S', near the check outs.

Riku rolled his eyes again as Yuna started to squeal happily about how her and her boyfriend were going to spend Christmas day together. So far they were going to cook dinner together, have a wrapping paper fight after ripping open all they're presents and drink eggnog 'till they puked. _How boring. Get to good parts all ready before I shrivel up and die of boredom. _

He looked around the shop for something to do. He'd already stacked most of the stock this morning into their rightful place and was pretty much bored as fuck. There was nothing to do. All the tills were full, a giant queue of people were waiting impatiently to be served and more customers were still bustling in and out the shop, not wanting any assistance.

He suddenly stopped looking around when he spotted a boy with spiky chestnut brown hair skimming through row after row of DVD's. He looked about a year younger than Riku with delicate soft pink lips and rosy cheeks like how an angel should look. He wore a simple black Green Day hoodie and baggy black pants with a few large metal chains dangling down the side of his right leg.

Riku almost crapped himself when he saw the younger boy about to leave the store. He had to think fast. He quickly turned to Yuna. "Yuna, um, gimmie a box of Star Wars DVD's!" He asked her panicking as he saw the boy stop to look at the section of heavy metal CD's.

Yuna looked at Riku confused. "But Riku we don't have any more. They're all sold o-"

"Then give me some CD's!"

"Which one's?" She asked while searching through some boxes behind the tills.

"ANYTHING! Just hurry up!"

"Okay okay! Here!" She said handing him a few CD's.

Riku snatched them from her and quickly walked over to the heavy metal CD's. As soon as he walked past his 'angel' he pinched his bum lightly, smirking to himself as he heard the younger boy yelp. He stood next the 'angel' and started to look like he was putting some CD's on the shelf.

Sora spun around wide eyed as soon as he had felt someone grope his ass. He quickly turned to his left and saw the cutest guy he had ever seen. He had silver shoulder length hair, dazzling aquamarine eyes and soft, pale pink lips. Sora had a huge urge to kiss them and to never stop. He looked down over the older boys body, seeing that he was well built with the most amazing ass. Even though he was in his works uniform, he still looked good. He looked so familiar to Sora, but he was too lost in his heated gaze to notice.

Riku felt eyes upon him and turned right to see dark azure eyes staring back hungrily at him. He swallowed loudly and smiled. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Wha? Oh, um do you have any Spiderman 2 DVD's left?" Sora asked blushing. _This guy is so hot._

_He's so cute. _Riku thought to himself as he didn't bother to look where he was putting the CD's. "Umm I think we got one left in back. Stay here and let me go check 'kay?" Riku walked back quickly to Yuna, grinning from ear to ear.

"I saw that" She said darkly.

"Saw what?" He asked as he quickly rooted through his bag for the Spiderman 2 DVD he had bought today.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He replied winking with a smirk on his face and quickly jogged back to Sora, to give him his DVD. He stopped in his tracks when he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder and turn around. Riku rolled his eyes when he realized it was only Cid, his manager.

"No more work for you kiddo, your shifts over" He said while chewing on his toothpick since he couldn't smoke inside.

Riku gave out a grateful sigh, thankful that he wouldn't have to be bored anymore. Cid put a slip of white paper in Riku's shirt pocket. "What's that?" He asked.

"Your Christmas bonus. Now fuck off, you're cramping up my store." He replied with his back to Riku as he turned to leave.

Riku smiled again and turned around to look for his 'angel'. But he couldn't find him. Everywhere he looked, the spiky haired brunet was nowhere to be found. He quickly ran over to Yuna and asked her if she'd seen him anywhere.

"Yeah he walked out a couple of minutes ago when you were talking to Cid. He had his hands over his nose for some reason, why?"

"Um, I'll see ya around ok? I've finished my shift so I can leave." He said quickly as he pulled his Slipknot hoodie over his head. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He shouted to her as he ran out of the store while trying to zip up his black rucksack.

"Merry Christmas" She replied as she gave him a small wave that he didn't see.

_oOoOOoOo_

Sora wiped his nose in the gents toilets and looked in the mirror to see if the bleeding had stopped. His nose was slightly red from wiping it with the tissue so much, but at least there was no more blood. _Ugh that stupid woman! _While he had been waiting for the silver haired boy to come back a slim, posh woman had elbowed him in the face accidentally with her bony elbow when she had been searching for her Christmas list through her tiny bag.

He threw the crumpled piece of tissue into the bin and headed out the door into the cold wind again. He yelped when he felt something run into him. He didn't even know he was falling until his left shoulder connected sharply on the concrete pavement. He held it tightly and looked up to see who had pushed him.

Riku nearly jumped for joy when he realized who he'd run into. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm glad I found you!" He held out his hand and the brunet took it, blushing madly. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you leave HMV?"

Sora winced as he felt a headache coming as he stood up. "Some woman hit me in the face with her elbow accidentally and I got a nosebleed." He admitted and then cringed at how dumb it sounded.

"Ooo nasty! Well here, I told you I'd get it for you." He gave Sora the Spiderman 2 DVD who just stared at it shocked.

"But I didn't even pay for it"

"Pretend it's an early Christmas present…um?"

"Sora"

Riku smiled. "Sora, I'm Riku. Hey you wanna go get a hot chocolate? You look pretty cold." He offered.

"Sure" Sora said giving him his trademark grin.

Riku stared wide eyed at the younger teen. He wanted to rape him right there and then. _God I hope I can keep my erection down!_

_oOoOOoOo_

Riku shifted his pants for the fifth time under the table as he stared at Sora sucking slowly on his straw. Sora looked up from drinking his hot chocolate when he heard a crunch opposite him. Riku had accidentally crushed his cup and had hot chocolate running over his fingers.

"Um, Riku?"

"Mmm?" He kept staring at Sora's cute pink lips.

"Riku your hot chocolate!"

Riku blinked and looked down to see that the hot, sticky brown liquid was everywhere over his hand, spilling onto the table top. He quickly grabbed a handful of serviettes from the metal box container on they're table and started to wipe it up.

Sora smiled meekly as he watched Riku try to clean of the sticky substance from his fingers. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and nearly crapped himself. _Shit! It's almost seven! I was supposed to be home an hour ago! _"Umm Riku, I gotta go. Thanks for the hot chocolate but It's my turn to make tea tonight. I'll see yo-" Sora quickly stopped when a thought popped into his head. "Hey! Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Riku looked up at him and nearly had an orgasm right there and then. Sora was giving him that look again. "N-no why?"

"Do you want to help us put up the decorations? We haven't done them yet because we wanted my brother Cloud to come back from college first." He asked desperately. _This is so unlike me. _He thought_. But I don't care, Riku is too cute to loose, I get this feeling that I don't want lose him…ever._

"Sure, What time?" He asked.

Sora took a serviette out and asked for a pen off a waitress walking past them then scribbled down his address and telephone number. "Here" He said giving it to Riku. "Is two o' clock ok?"

"It's fine"

"Great! See ya tomorrow!" Sora exclaimed as he started to run out of Madison's coffee shop.

Riku looked out the window and stared mesmerized at how Sora's ass moved in his jeans. Unfortunately for him he was completely oblivious to the tent, making itself quite well known in his pants and the surprised look of curious onlookers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: ugh my ass has gone numb --

Riku: do we really want to know that?

CW: do I look like I care? Anyways hope everyone reading this is happy, now if you'd be so kind plz review! It helps me become a better writer and my chapters magically become longer too lol, until tomorrow!

Sora: xx

**Response to reviewers**

**Lady Kiraa Vampyre – **lol cute Riku a delivery boyI wish I could write quicker so I could update more , hope your happy that we've finally got riku into the picture!

**Queen of Anime – **evil Krystal leaving you! huggles youthere there! Be happy that rikus here!

**Duo Maxwell-Chang** – lol rikus there!

**Muffy – **yeah its really sad he died but its all part of my plot! (dances) Riku's come! XD

**Kawaiirock86 – **thanks! I loved that part too! XD

**BabyMar-mar – **lol I've always liked that name mam-gu, you see Cloud got confused when his mother would call his grandmother Mam and he called her Nan also when his mother died, his grandmother became his and sora's guardian so in return he would call her mam-gu, short for mam, in memory of his mom when he was little and 'gu' short for guardian. But mam-gu is the original name for grandmother in welsh. Lol and you'll have to find out why their grandmother is always smiling, later in the story.

**Kenaki Storm - **hehehe is my story really that good enough to love me? Oh well! Lol I know how you feel, I need to get up another chappie for messed up life before christmas is over!


	5. Turkey dinos

CW: YAY! We've gone over the half way mark for the chappies in this story.

Audience: (cries)

CW: (scratches her head nervously) eh hehehe anyways hope you enjoy this chappie as much as the last one with Riku appearing in it.

Riku: What the hell are you watching?

CW: Funnily enough a cheap, old film called 'Twins of evil'. And right now a witch is being burnt on at the stake.

Sora: O.O

CW: and already I've worked out whos evil in it, since a pair of twin girls have arrived at the village. (shakes her head) lets just hope it wasn't as boring as John Carpenters Halloween, which was just on earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GRANDMA! WHERE'S THE TINSTEL?" Sora shouted to Kat from the attic. He had been searching through all the black bags they'd kept up here and kinda got distracted when he had found his transformers toys and started to play with them. "GRANDMA!"

"BEHIND YOU!" She shouted back to him from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the attic. It was connected to the back of Cloud's bedroom, he'd always spend most of his time up there, but right now he was sitting in the bottom of the shower, crying to his hearts content. Blaming himself for everything.

Sora looked behind him and started to dig through the black bag. Eventually he felt something shiny and papery in strips. He tied the top in a knot and shouted back down to his grandmother "GRANDMA WATCH OUT!" He threw down the black bag and started to gather up the baubles and lights for the tree.

_Ding dong_

Sora paused and looked up grinning. _It's Riku. Rikus here!_ He quickly bolted up and started to run to the stairs, or at least tried to. The green wire from the Christmas lights was tangled around his right ankle and he fell flat on his face.

_Ding Dong_

"I'LL GET IT!"

_WHAT!? _"GRANDMA! WAIT, I'LL GET IT!" Sora shouted as he started to untangle the wire and sprinted down the stairs to find that his Grandmother was still there, picking up Cloud's dirty clothes. "I thought you were going to get the door?" He asked her out of breath, ignoring the fact that his lip was stinging.

"Cloud said he would" She replied as she picked up a grey sock.

"What!?" Sora cried as he darted out of the room, running as fast as he could down the stairs to the front door. He saw that Cloud was nearly a meter away from it but quickly beat him to it. "It's for m-me" He panted.

Cloud stared at him emotionless and took another swig from his bottle of absinthe. He turned around without speaking, tiny droplets of water were running down his blue t-shirt, soaking the back. Sora sighed, wishing that Cloud would drink something that wouldn't make him so depressed.

He turned around and opened the door to a shivering Riku dressed in a simple Slipknot hoodie, he wore yesterday, baggy jeans and a black beanie on his head. "T-took y-your t-t-time" He stuttered through chattering teeth. Sora smiled and let him in.

Riku stared at Sora with one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Your lips bleeding"

"It is?" Sora asked confused. He touched his lip with his finger and pulled it away to see a crimson liquid. "It must have been from when I fell earlier, I was getting the Christmas decorations down and the lights were wrapped around my foot. And I tripped." He said laughing it off and sucking his lip.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind me helping out? I feel kinda bad since it's a family thing" Riku asked as he pulled off his beanie.

"Nah! My grandma's okay with it. It's better since Cloud isn't very talkative right now."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Cloud's talk to you?"

Sora burst into laughter. "No no no! Cloud's my older brother" He said still giggling. "Don't you remember? I mentioned it at the coffee shop yesterday"

_Hardly. _Riku thought to himself._ All I remember is being kicked out of that shop since I was scaring two little brats in their pram with my problem caused by you and that ass of yours! _ "Oh yeah, it must've slipped my mind"

_Grrrrrrrr_

Sora quickly held his stomach, blushing crimson. "Heh, I'm a little bit hungry. You want anything?"

"A little bit? That sounded like an avalanche!"

"Was not!" Sora cried out.

"Was!" Grabbing Sora around the neck and giving him a noogie. "Heh heh heh, give up?"

"Nnnargh! Riku! Okay I give I give!" Sora squealed just before Riku let go. "Meanie!"

"Learn to love it" Riku said grinning as they headed towards the kitchen. "So whats on the menu?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"What? That's so babyish!"

"But it's all I can make" Sora said in a small voice.

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora, making him blush. "How about Turkey dinosaurs and smiley faces?"

Sora blanched and looked up at him. "What are you four? Pfft and you call me childi-AHAHAHAHA NO RIKU HAHA, RIKU STOP! I'M TOO HAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLISH! AHAHAHAHAHA." Sora Cried as Riku pinned down on the floor, straddling his hips with his knees. He stopped and Sora suddenly realized that Riku's face was a lot closer than it had been before.

Sora's breath caught in his throat as he felt Riku's breath on his cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine. He almost died when Riku's soft plump lips pressed up against his. Sora closed his eyes and melted into the kiss as Riku started to lick his lips, as if asking permission for entry. Sora obliged and opened his mouth, quivering when he felt Rikus warm, soft tongue probe every crevice in his mouth.

Riku pressed himself up against Sora, totally lost in the bliss of they're heated kiss. He held Sora's warm cheek with his hand and slid it down to through his hair. Naturally he stated to slid his other hand under Sora's t-shirt, raking his fingers over the smooth skin. He slid his hand up further until he reached a nipple, he started to rub his thumb over it seductively, squeezing it. which caused a gasp from the younger boy and helping Riku to get better access in his mouth.

Half an hour later Kat went into the kitchen to get a snack. She rolled her eyes when she found her youngest grandson making out with his new friend Riku on her nice, clean kitchen floor. _At this rate that tree will be dead by the time its Christmas._

_oOoOOoOo_

Amazingly Sora and Riku had decided to separate themselves after their heated encounter. Right now they were nearly finished putting the decorations on the tree. It had nearly taken them a whole hour and a half since they kept stopping to kiss each other every now and again.

"So when did you find out?" Sora asked as he put a crystal bauble onto another branch.

"When I realized I was gay? Um, about six years ago, as soon as I went into high school, I kept looking at this boy's ass all the way through gym class. What about you?"

Sora scratched his head nervously as he played with the tinsel on the tree. "Umm, well when I was fourteen, I went to this party and got pretty drunk. The next thing I knew, this boy started to kiss me and I sorta, kinda liked it." He looked up at Riku, embarrassed.

"Cute" Riku admitted, he leaned in closer to Sora, making him blush again. "But not as cute as you" He pressed his lips against Sora's again and shivered when he felt Sora's tongue lap against his. He ended the kiss quickly and kissed Sora on the nose.

Sora gave him a warm smile when he felt butterflies swimming around in his stomach. He watched as Riku put the last decoration on the tree.

"I think we're finished" Riku declared as he stood up, stretching.

Sora was about to nod in agreement but stopped when he spotted the large gold star under some tissue paper. "Wait! We forgot the star. Can you give me a boost?"

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's slim waist and hoisted him up. "Sora stretched as far as he could, making the bottom of his top rise up exposing a trail of brown hairs leading up towards his bellybutton. Riku kissed it and started to dip his tongue in and out of Sora's bellybutton.

"AH! Riku, no! Ahahaha stop it! Jerk, I'm trying to get this star on top." Sora sighed when he felt Riku stop and tried to grab the top tip of the tree but still couldn't reach it. Suddenly the branch flew into Sora's grasp and he quickly put the star on top. He felt himself slid down until his feet barely touched the floor. He started to breath heavily again as he realized how close him and Riku were.

He yelped when he felt Riku squeeze his butt. He slapped his shoulder playfully, causing Riku to laugh. "Bastard! It was you who pinched my ass yesterday!"

"I couldn't help it! it so cute" At this he kissed Sora's neck. "And so soft" He pinched Sora's ass again and kissed him hungrily.

Sora moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, running his hands through Riku's silky hair. _I'm never going to get tired of this!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: isn't it cute? This chappie has gotten me all hot and hyped up! Cant speak much, I gotta go meet my boyfriend soon! Please review and remember another chappie of the sexy couple tomorrow! Sorry this chappie was so short but I was pushed for time!

Riku: YES! I finally get some! (huggles sora)

Sora: (cries) I was tongue raped in my own kitchen!

**Responses to reviewers**

**BlueEyedDemon1 – lol (throws confetti over you)**

**AngelStarFire Hikarist II – YAY A COOKIE!!! THANK YOU! (scoffs it and gives riku and sora a crub) lol XD aww you're so kind! But wouldn't it be better If a real sora and riku were under your tree?**

**Queen of anime – I know it was sad when Cloud yelled at Sora but hes really depressed (huggles him) lol crap you almost spilled your drink?? Hmm hopefully it'll go all over you next time! **

**Duo Maxwell-Chang – lol thanx! Soz I couldn't make this longer but I was pushed for time! And I had to see my boyfriend!**

**Maria Riddle – XD hehe thank you! I will keep going till Christmas Eve!**

**Sirina – eh hopefully I can send you an e-mail! . if it works! Hope you enjoyed the chappie!**

**Ferenatical – lol yep the poor hot chocolate! It only wanted to be drunk but Riku killled the cup because of sora! (cackles)**

**Lady Kiraa Vampyre – awww (gives you and your cloud muse a lollipop) (drools) leon and riku on a harley with pizza! Hmm that would make a good story, I dnt think anyones done a LeonXRiku story yet hehehe (plots)**

**Kawaiirock86 – lol hope you got hyped from this chappie too! XD**

**Diamondprincess2006 – lol now you say it gets beta when riku arrives! More groping later but now kissing! (drools)**

**Angel K.D. – (sighs) thank you! I thought it'd be weird that riku was working in the exact same store sora walked into! But it seemed so rite! XD thanx for your support and dnt worry the old lady scares me too! lol**


	6. Flying packages

CW: (squeals) Prince of Egypt is on! I love this film! I haven't seen it in ages XD

Riku: will you just get down to writing this chappie already!

Sora: ugh can it wait, im still trying to get over the shock that you kissed me! (melts)

CW: (Pats Sora on the head) lol anyways on with writing. -.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You shouldn't blame yourself you know, it wasn't your fault. You did always warn me about looking both ways when crossing the road._

"But if I hadn't shouted out to you…none of this would have happened! I wouldn't be seeing you…like this" Cloud looked up to see Sephiroth sat down cross-legged in front of him…transparent.

_What did you expect me to just get up from the ground and kiss you? _Sephiroth replied laughing, making Cloud cringe. He sighed when he tried to ruffle Cloud's hair but his hand passed through it. He was going to miss it's softness. _Aren't you going to tell sora about her? She keeps asking you to tell him._

"Why bother? He'll think I'm a freak…talking to my dead boyfriend and my….my mother." Cloud said resting his head on his knees.

_Humph not as much as he is._

Cloud looked up shocked. "What!?"

_Oh come on! You must have noticed by now with all the strange things happening in this house! What about your absinthe? After you left Sora to answer the door, it tasted like blueberry soda! And go have a shower, you look like shit! It's Christmas for fucksake! Would I really want you moping around all the time!? NO! Go out and find somebody new…at least then I can rest in peace, knowing that your happy._

"I can't, I don't feel well"

_I'm not surprised you haven't eaten or slept in days! All you've been drinking is that shitty absinthe, at least drink something that's manly! You're such a girl, go out and get some ass!_

Cloud just rolled his eyes at him and sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. He looked out his window, licking his dry lips when he watched the snow fall. Cloud had watched it snow all night…not getting a wink of sleep.

_oOoOOoOo_

Sora raced down the stairs, pulling on his trainers in the process. He pulled his hoodie further over his jeans and was just about to open the door when he felt someone pull at his ear, dragging him over to his grandmother smiling at him evilly.

As soon as he felt no one was holding his ear again he rubbed it affectionately, glaring at Kat. He knew the routine by now and was not in any way about to let her get her way. "Grandma, I told you! I'm too old to wear thermal underwear. I'm 16!"

"I know! I just wanted to give you an early Christmas present, here." She handed him a long, colourful woolen scarf.

Sora took the scarf, staring at it confused. "Thanks" _I think._

_Ding dong._

"Gotta go!" He said quickly, wrapping the scarf loosely around his neck and running over to answer the door. As soon as he opened it a snowball hit him in the side of his face. Sora burst into to a shocked laugh, wiping the snow off his right eye. He looked down when he heard a laugh and ducked just in time as Riku threw another snowball at him. "You are so dead!" He shouted as he ran down the steps and jumped over the gate, trying to catch Riku running into the park opposite.

Sora quickly grabbed a handful of snow off the ground, squishing it into a ball shape with his numb fingers. He saw Riku head towards the woods and hide behind a bare tree with a large, thick trunk. He crept up to the side of it, snow ball at the ready and jumped around it and threw his snowball at…nothing. "Huh?" He whispered, frowning. "Ah!" he yelped when he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him close and a pair of cold lips kissing him on his neck. "Riku you jerk, you scared me!"

Riku kept on kissing Sora until a grin spread on his lips. "I missed you" He murmured, sighing when he felt Sora lean into him. "You so cold" He said, rubbing Sora's stomach and started to slip his hand down Sora's pants.

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what the hell are you doing!?"

"This"

Sora screamed when he felt the snowball start to melt in his boxers. He quickly pulled it out, throwing it onto the untouched snow. "You bastard! That wasn't funny!" Sora Shouted at Riku rolling on the white powder, crying with laughter. He ran over to Riku, pouncing on him and pinning his arms above his head while straddling his hips with his thighs.

"You're evil" Sora muttered as Riku kept chuckling underneath him. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Riku to stop laughing so much.

Riku wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked up to see Sora totally pissed. He grinned widely when another idea crossed his mind. He placed his hands on Sora's hips making the younger boy stare at him confused. Riku suddenly started to slip his hands under Sora's hoodie making his blush brighter as Riku started to slide his hands over Sora's lower back towards his boxers. "Sora will you go out with me?"

Sora swallowed while staring at Riku's mesmerizing stare. "Ye-ARGHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK! YOU PRAT!" He screamed as soon as he felt a stinging pain in his ass crack. He flew of Riku trying to get his boxers back in his pants. Riku had given him a wedgie at the most worst time possible.

Riku could hardly breathe. _This is great! _He thought to himself as he saw the younger pull down his boxers as best as he could. As soon as he caught his breath he asked "So will you still go out with me?"

All he got in response was a snowball full on in the face.

_oOoOOoOo_

"Hmm, let's see" Sora said as he closed the microwave door with his mug of milk inside.

_Kiss_

"Two-"

_Kiss_

"Minutes-"

_Kiss_

"On Med-"

_Kiss_

"Quit it!" He said just as Riku planted another kiss on his neck, giving him goosebumps when he felt his warm, wet tongue lick his skin. He sighed as he pressed the start button. "What am I going to do with you?"

Riku stopped sucking on Sora's neck and wrapped an arm around his waist as they sat on the worktop, waiting for the microwave to ding. "Not dump me I hope"

Sora rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't think I can do that…yet" Smirking when he felt Riku poke him in the ribs. He smiled widely when he felt Riku kiss him on top of his head, but nearly died when his brother walked into the kitchen in an old t-shirt and boxers. He opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice carton.

Cloud didn't even bother to see who his brother was with until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and barely managed to see a glimpse of see-through, long chocolate brown hair and white material disappearing into nothing.

Cloud looked up and saw a boy with shoulder length silver hair kissing the top of his brothers forehead. Cloud gasped causing the boy to stare at him with one eyebrow raised. _Silver hair and green eyes? He looks so much like…_ Cloud's eyes widened in shock, dropping the carton and ran out the kitchen.

Sora jumped off the counter. "Cloud wait!" He stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He sighed and turned to face Riku. "Sorry you had to see him like that. He hasn't been the same since his boyfriend died."

_Ding._

"Your brothers gay?" Riku asked as he helped Sora get some paper towels and clean up the spilt orange juice.

"Yeah, he was going out with a guy called Sephiroth. He…got hit by a car and few days ago. Funnily enough Cloud said he had silver hair and green eyes like you." He tore off another load of paper towels and wiped them over the sticky wooden floors and looked up at Riku. "What's wrong?"

"It must be really hard for him to see someone with the exact same features as his dead boyfriend." He whispered.

Sora's eyes widened in realization and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. _How stupid of me, I didn't even know Cloud would react like this around Riku. I'm such an idiot. _"Yeah" He said quietly in agreement.

_oOoOOoOo_

_What's wrong now? Please don't say you're still mourning for me! I've had about as much tears as I can take with you! _

Cloud rocked himself back and forth on his bed in a crouched position as he felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. "I s-saw someone who l-looked just l-like you with S-sora." He sniffed.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at his former lover and sighed. _So now you're upset just because you haven't got me to kiss and fuck you anymore, big deal! Cloud I beg you! Please! Just go outside and find someone new so that I can pass on happy to know that you're safe and happy too. And for god sake please tell your brother what he needs to know otherwise I'll go mad!_

Cloud sniffed loudly, wiping his eyes and looked up when he felt something cold around him. He smiled as he saw Sephiroth's arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner as best as he could.

_oOoOOoOo_

"Oh look I won again" Riku said sarcastically while sitting down on Sora's back. He smiled when he saw the brunet throw down his PS2 controller in disgust and rest his chin on his hands.

"You cheated, that's all you ever do is tease and cheat." Sora muttered while gazing up to see Li from Tekken 4 Tag Team punch his fist in the air underneath a red sign saying 'Player 2 Wins' "I'm surprised I even said yes to go out with you. You'll probably cheat on me"

"Nah! Your too cute to let go of, especially sexy" Riku laid down on top of Sora and kissed his left temple.

"You're heavy"

"Shut up, you'll get used to it since I'm going to be the one mostly on top during sex." Riku declared while grinning at the thought of Sora making cute little noises underneath him. "Argh!" Somehow Sora had rolled him off onto his back and pinned him down to the floor. "Was it something I said?" He asked sweetly as he looked up at Sora's glare.

"Who says you're the one going to be on top?" Sora said smirking devilishly as he started to grind himself against Riku, leaning forward to nibble on his ear.

Riku's eyebrows shot up as he felt his boyfriend start to suck on his earlobe playfully. Riku started to blush when he felt himself harden close to Sora's butt. _Holy Shit, mom was right! You really do have to look out for the quiet ones. _Riku started to moan when Sora started to plant kisses along his jaw line until he reached his lips.

Riku gripped the sleeves of Sora's blue t-shirt tightly as he felt the warm, wet sensation of Sora's tongue lapping against his own. He tasted of the hot chocolate they had had earlier and spearmint from his chewing-gums. If Sora was a sweet he'd gobble him up in a second. He felt so great against him, it was as if they we meant for each other from the start.

Sora was about to stop to catch his breath but he couldn't since Riku had started to rolled them onto their sides. He felt Riku's hand slide down to his butt, massaging it softly running his hand down his thigh, pulling his leg over Riku's hip. _Sweet jesus!_

It was all happening so fast! Sora felt himself being pushed onto his back, against his carpet. Everything seemed to fit into place, with Sora naturally wrapping his legs around Riku's hips to Riku pressing up against him, including something firm through Riku's jeans pushing up against Sora's butt. Sora started to arch his back and gasp as he felt Riku start to grind against him faster and faster, making him hard.

Riku's breath started to come out in rugged gasps as he felt Sora mewl into their kisses each time he thrusted against him. Sora looked so cute underneath him with his eyes half closed in lust, panting. "Ow!"

Sora looked up when he felt Riku stop and saw him holding his cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Riku looked down to see a silver, square shaped object on the floor, a little bit smaller than the palm of his hand. He picked it up of the floor next to Sora's head and raised an eyebrow when he saw the word's 'Durex' repeatedly over it in blue writing. He looked back down at Sora. "Where did this come from?"

"What is it?" Sora asked as he sat up, letting his legs fall back down with his little friend down below clearly visible.

"It's a condom"

Sora blanched. "What the he-" Suddenly stopping himself and cringing. "Oh God!"

Riku frowned at the younger boy beneath him. "What? What is it?"

"My Grandmother, she-" Sora murmured with his hands over his eyes in embarrassment. He rubbed the balls of his hands over his eyes and looked up boyfriend who had made him the horniest boy in the world in the space of about ten minutes. "Riku I gotta tell you something" _He's never going to believe me. _"I, I can do…magic"

Sora cringed when he heard Riku burst into laughter above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: And the truth is out! Cackles but will Riku believe Sora? Find out in the next chappie, tomorrow! (cries) I'm so horny right now! Where's my boyfriend when I need him! This is all your fault!

Riku: ME!? You're the one writing about us in that way!

CW: I can't help it! your so cute together!

Sora: Ewww

CW: and to think I wrote this all this while listening to my new Kittie albulm from my boyfriend, (laughs hysterically) most of their songs are about cheating boyfriends and hating them and crap lol. I got weird inspiration anyways! Two more chappies to go and I'm almost done! Poor cloud! He can see ghosts…wish I could (cries) that would be cool.

Sora: You're weird

CW: meh (dies from how many reviews shes gotten for this story.

**Responses to reviewers **

**Johnny-Depp-Luv – **hola Luvie! Leon soon my dear very soon!

**Kenaki Storm – **lol more bishiness again tomorrow dude, someone for Cloudy soon ne?

**Riss Ishtar – **lol I update as soon as I can! And thanx!

**AngelStarFire Hikarist II – **lol you'd definitely have me at your house trying to grab them too! XD I wish my grandmother was like Kat too but she's very ill with arthritis and what not (pouts too) Cloud will get better soon, just wait a little bit longer o (glomps you back and starts muching on the cookies) thank you! (gives you Sora and Riku plushies) lol I celebrate Christmas! Ugh I cant wait too much longer! It seems so far away! (pouts)

**Lady Kiraa Vampyre – **yep I definitely had fun with my boyfriend! Lol, he just makes me so goddamn horny sumtimes and its even worse when im writing about sora and riku doing crap in the bedroom! (pouts) I miss him already! Lol your welcome for the candy Cloudy (pets him)

**Camigirl4k3 – **lol I loved the cup part too! XD good luck Christmas shopping! Lol (gives you a lollipop) smile! And arigato for saying my stories are awesome! Made me bush!

**Kawaiirock86 – **lol (throws confetti over you) riku got some more! Lol my nan would probably be shocked and leave me alone, thanx for saying my story is awesome (glomps you)

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **lol I'd love to huggle them all day too! They're so cute together XD

**Ferenatical** – lol I know it happened all so fast, especially what they were doing in this chappie! You'll have to find out later if your correct or not, but at least your catching on! Trust me yesterday with my boyfriend we we're snuggling and then the next thing I know, we're making out lol

**Queen of Anime – **Riku is a horny little bugger, yes lol and no they didn't s e her walk in on them, they were too engrossed in their activities lol finally! Sumone sed they liked that part! I thought it sounded too cheesy but thank you anyways!

**Rinoki Rio** – I was thinking of you today when I was writing this chapter! And I thought Rinkoki Rio would love this since it got me hyped up, it'll get her hyped up too! Lol glad you like it so much! And I know! Sora's so cute whatever he does! Just like Daisuke from the D.N.Angel comics! If you havent read them then go read them for the love of god! They're so cute, the story is great and the artwork is amazing! And daisuke looks just like sora with his lil spikey hair! XD okay im going OTT but I luv it so much!


	7. The sky's falling

CW: (dances to her The Used album)

Riku and Sora: (snickers)

CW: (stops dancing and glares at Riku and Sora) anyways I have bad news, tomorrow I'll be posting the last chapter for this story. (cries)

Riku and Sora: YAY!

CW: (slaps them) Jerks! Bastard muses . so what was I getting to?...oh yeah um enjoy the chappie! XD (drools) oh Sora….nakey in the shower -.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora flicked open the shower gel cap and squeezed out the transparent, blue sticky liquid into the palm of his hand. He rubbed it onto his chest and stomach, watching it turn into white, fluffy foam, dripping down over his legs and lower regions.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the hot water splash and drip down his face when he looked up at the shower head. He looked down causing the water to soak his hair and picked up the shampoo. He opened the lid and poured out a good dollop of the creamy, white substance into his hand.

He smiled as he started to lather the sweet scented cream into his hair. It smelled of apricots and honey…just like Riku. He grinned widely when he tried to register in his mind that he had a boyfriend. _A cute…no a sexy one at that. I'm glad that he believed me that I could do magic after some convincing, even if it did take over half an hour for him to get. _At that Sora felt butterflies swimming around his stomach again, rising up to his throat when a picture of Riku smiling at him popped into his head.

Sora frowned as he felt beads of water drip of his nose. _I've seen that smile before. _He thought to himself_. I saw it when I did…_Sora's eyes widened in realization._ When I did the spell! Oh god please don't let it mean that, it was meant for…_

Suddenly Sora didn't feel so good, goose bumps started to appear on his arms, even though the water was hot enough to make his skin red. He put a hand to his forehead as he felt a wave of dizziness. He slid his hand down, over his mouth. _I feel sick._

_oOoOOoOo_

Riku clenched and unclenched his fingers, trying to get some warmth back into them. The slowly melting snow and ice crunched underneath his black converse trainers. He started to regret ever putting them on this morning. _Stupid converse, why did they make them leak? Why couldn't they have made them water proof!_

He pushed open the gate to Sora's house and ran up the steps to the front door. He rang the door bell, wrapping his arms around himself. He smiled when he heard the door unlock and open to reveal Kat wrapped in a large black woolen blanket with a long, baggy black dress underneath.

"Hey Kat, is Sora up yet" He asked her as she let him in.

"Yep, but he's still in the shower, you can go up to his room if you like. I promise not to let anything hit you in the face this time." She replied smirking while shutting the door.

Riku felt his cheeks start to burn and looked away coughing lightly. "How'd you know anyway?"

"Know what?"

"You know…what we were up to"

She shrugged half heartedly, casting her gaze to the floor. "It comes and goes, only hints pop into my head of what someone's feeling and with me being quick at guessing things, it comes in handy. My great aunt used to be able to sense what someone was thinking miles away. And then there was Sora's mother, my daughter. She only had a tiny portion of it, but she was more of a healer, good with herbs and making people comfortable around her. She had this aura about her that let people she didn't know trust her, kinda like you."

"Me?" Riku blanched. "But I can't do magic"

Kat shook her head, smiling at him. "You don't have to know magic to have a good aura…even if yours has a wild streak in it. Everyone's special in their own way, magical or not, with their fly undone or done up." She chuckled.

Riku raised an eyebrow at her confused and looked down to see that his zipper on his jeans was open. He quickly turned around embarrassed and zipped them back up. "I think I better go upstairs now. See you Kat" He raced up the stairs towards Sora's room.

Kat drew her blanket around her more tightly giggling to herself. _Thank God Sora's found someone who's horny enough to get his legs to open up. God only knows the number of spells I've used on him and Kairi to get together until I realized that he batted for the same team. Ugh at this rate I won't have any great grandchildren, everyday there seems to be a new gay man or woman. I swear the population is going to shrink!_

_oOoOOoOo_

_I guess he's still in the shower._ Riku thought to himself as he sat on the end of Sora's bed in his empty room. He looked around Sora's room with a bored expression. It was quite a large room with a soft blue carpet and magnolia walls, covered in random band posters. Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, Green Day and Linkin Park.

Riku raised and eyebrow to the top shelf of Sora's bookcase opposite from him. It was bulging with Spiderman comics and others, along with a wide selection of Manga books from Gravitation to D.N. Angel. _The kid read's…a lot. _Riku thought to himself as he picked up a comic near his foot. It was a husky pink colour with a tanned woman on the front in revealing garments.

Even though Riku was gay, he was impressed with how curvy and sexy the woman had been drawn…even if she had large, weird shaped wings.

"You read Soulfire?"

Riku turned around and nearly died when he saw a half naked Sora with only a green fluffy towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. He could feel his mouth watering as he saw tiny beads of water course they're way down Sora's lightly tanned chest to hidden depths beneath the towel. _I wish he was naked._

"Riku?"

"Huh? Oh no, I don't"

"Oh, you should" Sora said as he slipped a t-shirt over his head from his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of black boxers, trying to put them on as best he could, but it was proving difficult with the towel still wrapped around his waist. "The artwork's really amazing"

Riku felt a nosebleed coming as he just about managed to see the tip of Sora's ass as the younger boy finished pulling on his boxers. He sighed as he watched his boyfriend pick up some baggy jeans from the floor and put them on. _I wish I had x-ray vision._

"Ready to go ice skating?"

"Uh huh" _Not really, I just want to rip your clothes off and make you scream out my name. _"If you fall, I'm not going to pick you up"

"Well at least I can count on you for nothing" Sora replied sarcastically as pulled his Linkin Park hoodie on and headed out the door.

_oOoOOoOo_

"Woah!" Riku clutched the sides of the ice rink with all his will power to not make him slip. Sora slammed into the side of the plastic glass making him jump and nearly slip again. "Stop doing that!"

"But its fun! Come on Riku you've been here for fifteen minutes and all you've done is walk around the rink, clutching the sides. Skate into the middle with me" Sora said trying to grab Riku's arm away from the side.

"That's suicide! Look how many people are there!" He said through chattering teeth.

"Awww is ickle Riku scared of a few people on the icey wicey?" Sora mocked getting a glare from Riku.

Riku poked his tongue out and started to slowly push himself away from the side. He felt Sora intertwine his fingers with his and start to skate around the ice rink gently. Riku sighed. _This isn't so bad, this feels ni-oh God. _Riku saw Sora's evil glint In his eyes and crapped himself when he felt him skate faster, still holding onto Riku. "Sora! Wait! Don't go fas-"

"Don't be such a baby Riku" Sora cut in and suddenly let go of Riku's hand to leave him to crash into the wall. He giggled when he heard Riku mutter a series of curse words, including a plea or two saying that he didn't know how to stop. That's when Sora saw it, a little boy and girl were skating slowly, holding each others hand, ready to crash into Riku at any moment.

Sora tried to skate as fast as he could to stop him but he accidentally slammed into a girl about the same age as him. In a tangle of legs and arms Sora quickly looked up, shutting his eyes tightly and wishing as hard as he could that Riku was back with him.

Riku tried to warn the little brats in front of him to move but he suddenly felt himself moving backwards. He yelped when he tripped over something, falling on the hard ice between Sora's and another girl's legs. _Wait a minute Sora!?? _"What the hell did you do?" He asked shocked as he tried to get up.

Sora quickly muttered an apology to the girl and pulled her up off the ice. She blushed and said sorry to then left them in the middle of the ice rink alone.

"Sora? Woah!" Riku asked nearly tripping and grabbed hold of Sora's sleeve to steady himself. He watched as Sora looked around them, he followed his gaze and realized a number of people had stopped to stare at them, whispering to their friends behind their hands.

"I think…we'd better leave" He heard Sora say quietly and felt Sora grab his hand again to the exit in the side of the ice rink.

_oOoOOoOo_

Riku felt uneasy when Sora hadn't spoken to him since they had left the ice rink. They were near the swing set in the park opposite Sora's house and Riku decided it was time to ask.

"You did magic didn't you?"

Sora stopped walking, still looking down at the ground. "Yeah" He whispered.

Riku grinned, happy to get a response out of him. "Cool"

"No it's not cool!" Sora said raising his voice a little when he turned around to face his boyfriend. "You saw everyone staring! They probably think I'm a freak" He kicked a piece of snow with his trainer and looked up shocked when he felt Riku wrap his arms around him.

"Sora don't worry what people think…I think you're great"

Sora looked up at him raising an eyebrow. "Did you just contradict yourself?"

"I did? Well, whatever…fuck what I just sa-oh shit! You bastard!"

Sora burst out into laughter as Riku tried to wipe off the bird poop that had just landed on his cheek.

Riku grimaced as he looked at the white and brown smelly substance on the sleeve of his hoodie. He rolled his eyes at Sora's laughter and started to chase him.

"Riku! No!" Sora cried as he ran away from the crazed silver haired bishie. Unluckily for him Riku was faster, he wrapped an arm around Sora and mushed the remains of the bird shit into his face.

_oOoOOoOo_

_Now why can't you go outside and get someone like that? _Sephiroth asked his lazy blonde haired ex as they stared at Riku and Sora's antics in the snow outside.

Cloud just stepped away from the window emotionless.

_God it was only a question!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: (covers her ears) ugh my brother has his crappy techno music on again! It's ruining my music! . anyways go read the Soulfire comic! Its amazing! Im so in love with the artwork (drools) Michael Turner rocks!!!!!

Riku: Why the hell did a bird shit on me!???

Sora: ROTF

CW: it was funny! Lol I promise you the last chappie will be the longest! Yes I know its all sad cos it's going to end soon…but you'll soon forget about all that when you open your prezzies!! XD (bounces) I cant wait! Until tomorrow my minions! (cackles)

Sora and Riku: o.O

**Responses to reviewers**

**Duo Maxwell-Chang – **lol I promise you there will be loadsa action in the last chappie

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **I luv D.N. Angel too! (drools) theres so many lush bishies in it! Oh daisuke! XD lol cute I wud have luved to see ur nutty grin!

**Rinoki Rio** – (huggles you) XD I know what you mean! If the blasted twins weren't in the godamn way we could get sum action between him and satoshi! I agree its so obvious at whats going on! Lol

**RaspPunkyCS** – keep guessing dude until 2moz!!! (cackles)

Tainted inoccence – lol soz to say riku believed sora after that little incident on the ice. (gives you a goth sora plushie) 

**Babymar-mar – **keep guessing til tomorrow! And yes cloud can see dead ppl! XD

**Camigirl4k3 – **crap, you're watching inyuyasha??? (cries) lol no don't float away! And soz my name not Camille, this a crappy name which I despise with a vengeance! . I just got the name Cammy from a character off Street Fighter 2 the movie cos I liked it!

**Lady Kirra Vampyre** – it's the Spit Kittie album, my boyfriend got it for me for xmas and im in love with it! XD tell Cloud he's welcome and your probably going to hate me for this but COOL!! You can see ghosts, even though they play tricks on you (huggles you) my friend could see them when she was little too but now not at all. (cries) I wish I could see at least one, then I'd be happy. Yeah im strange 

**SasuNaru-Kun – **lol calm down I've updated! And don't worry there will be the last chappie up by tomorrow afternoon.

**Angel K.D. – **lol evil flying packages more like, and Kat's only worry about Sora's safety with Riku in his life now!

**Ferenatical – **nope cloud wasn't hallucinating, although he did drink a lot of absinthe…that makes you depressed as fuck, believe me! Lol but yes Sephy doesn't want to leave Cloudy until hes happy cos he's still got a deep bond to him. Lol I'm glad you love my little story, it's nice to do a light-hearted story once and awhile…even if it has weird twists.


	8. Flowers and sofa romps

CW: CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW!

Riku: why are you writing this now? I'm tired

Sora: Me too -.-

CW: I cant sleep! Also I don't think I'll finish this all in one day tomorrow! So I'm writing it at five past two in the morning on Christmas Eve!!!!!! XD (bounces) one hell of a night, my dad came home drunk and lied on my bed, asking me to take his shoes off, I declined and he threatened me by sayin I wont be able to live with him after the divorce after Christmas…me I just laughed it off. And now my bro has come home, puking his brains out with all the beer and curry he's had (rolls her eyes)

Sora: did we really need to know that?

CW: meh, lately ive been seeing a chain with my family, my dad swears, my older bro whos living with his fiancé swears and my puking bro swears too all when they're drunk. Except my dad is nice when hes drunk, not angry like my bros. me I've never been drunk, puked by drinkin too much or had a hangover, I'm just tipsy, lightheaded and that's about it! I'm a safety girl!

Riku: loser

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay lets see. I just got one more present to go and I'm done. _Sora looked around the busy high street and grinned to himself as he spotted Thornton's chocolate shop. He squeezed himself between the late shoppers as best as he could without getting squashed.

He finally made it inside. The smell of chocolate wafted through the air making his mouth water. The shop was bustling with people, picking up things, buying things, shouting and talking constantly to each other. Sora looked around helplessly trying to look for a box of Coffee Cream chocolates for his grandmother.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw a small boy, probably no older than five, take and rip the plastic wrapping off a chocolate lollipop shaped like a tree and stick it in his mouth. Sora smirked to himself and shook his head. He started to push past the little boy as soon as he had spotted some familiar looking boxes from last year.

They were dark blue in colour with a picture of round, black chocolates with ridges on top. Sora picked up a box and headed over to the check out behind the large queue. He rolled his eyes at how big it was and looked to see who was on the till. It was a young girl, about Riku's age with short black hair, giving her a tomboy appearance. He saw that she was constantly talking about random stuff to the customer who was smiling nervously to her and agreeing with everything she was saying.

_Great! _He thought to himself_. This is going to take forever._

Fifteen minutes later he finally reached the till and gave the girl his chocolates to scan. She smiled sweetly at him and opened her mouth.

_Oh God here it comes._

"Finished all your Christmas shopping sir?" She asked him sweetly while scanning the chocolates.

He decided to be nice and answered her. "Yeah and you?"

"I just got one thing left to get for Squallykins and I'm done! Oh Squall's my bestest friend who I've lived with for over a year, but we're not going out, he likes guys. He works in a flower shop with Aerith who owns it and-Oh My God! I totally forgot to get Aerith a prezzie, she'll totally kill me if I haven't got her anything! Aerith used to fancy this one blonde guy in her high school, but then she found out he was gay so she went off him. Personally I think that she still fancies him, I mean if you like someone there's still going to be a part of you that still likes him right? And tha- Oh um Sorry I get a little carried away sometimes, that'll be $4.50 please."

Sora handed her five dollars, wanting to run away from this maniac who had just told him most of her life story and he didn't even know her!

"Here's your change, and the receipts in the bag, Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" She grinned handing him his bag.

"Thanks, and Merry Christmas too" He muttered and walked quickly out of the shop.

_What a nice guy. _Yuffie thought to herself as she watched him.

_What a wacko. _Sora thought to himself as he left.

Half an hour later he was back home trying to hide the gifts before he walked in through the front door, but his grandmother was no-where to be seen. He quickly went up to his bedroom, dumping the presents in his wardrobe and went back downstairs in search of her.

When he walked past the living room her heard laughter from two people, one from his grandmother, the other from…_Oh God!_ He raced into the living room to see both Kat and Riku crying their eyes out over a large book in front of them. _Argh! Not the photo album! Anything but that cursed book!_

"Grandma!" Sora whined, causing her to look up.

"Hey Sora, cute bum!" Riku chuckled while looking down at his boyfriend as a toddler bent over in his paddling pool, naked with his butt in the air. _This is great! Sora looked so adorable when he was younger._

_Pedophiles. _Sora thought as he saw them burst into laughter again at a picture of him pulling his hair in a little tantrum at Christmas when he was three. He had to take action! "All right, you've had your fun! Now it's time for the photo album to be put away." He snatched the book away from them before they could grab it back off him again. He put it in the ottoman next to the sofa and sighed thankfully.

"Aww Sora you're no fun, and we were just getting to the interesting parts as well!" Riku stuck out his lower lip in a pout and gave the younger boy his puppy dog eye look.

"Oh don't worry dear!" Kat said and patted Riku's leg affectionately. "I've got a ton of video's of him riding his little rocking horse naked and I've got him running around the house naked too, singing at the top of his lungs to My Little Pony!"

"WHA- GRANDMA NOOOOO!" Sora screamed as Kat started to search for the videos next to the T.V.

"Don't be such a guppy Sora!" Riku said while still grinning.

"How'd you like it if we saw pictures of you naked instead!!" He said through clenched teeth.

"There's no need for pictures! You can have a free show right he-OW!" He replied while pulling down his zip and stopped when something hit him in the face again. He looked down and saw a small square durex packet again. He gaped at Kat. "I was joking!"

She smiled sweetly at him and said. "That's not the vibe that I got from you!"

_oOoOOoOo_

An hour after the nightmare Sora endured trying to get the embarrassing videos off his grandmother, him and Riku were snuggled next to each other on the sofa watching T.V. while Kat declared that she was going to prepare the Christmas dinner for tomorrow.

Sora was trapped between Riku's arms and legs while leaning against his chest. Riku heaved a sigh as the younger boy continued to flick through channels aimlessly. He wrapped his arms more tightly around him and started to kiss him on the neck, sucking slowly on different parts.

Sora giggled and raised his shoulder slightly when he felt Riku's warm breath tickle him underneath his chin. "Heh, that tickles"

Riku continued to kiss him on the neck, breathing in his sweet scent. He crossed his legs around his boyfriend's waist and put Sora's hands in between his thighs and against Sora's.

Sora looked down and frowned at what Riku was planning until he started to tickle him uncontrollably on his sides. Sora burst into fits of giggles, twisting and turning trying to get out but Riku had trapped him. Sora started to bang his feet up and down on the other end of the sofa, but that didn't stop Riku.

Riku started to tease the boy even more by kissing him like a goldfish on his ear and licking and sucking on Sora's ear lobe. He watched as Sora arched his back, trying to get free. He decided to let go, leaving the brunet gasping for air. "E-evil" He panted and hit Riku playfully on the leg.

Riku chuckled and kissed Sora on the head, nuzzling his face into the soft spikes. The older boy turned his attention back to the T.V. and saw Marilyn Manson come on with his video Personal Jesus. He started to play with the hem of Sora's shirt and slipped his hand under, twirling little circles around Sora's bellybutton, making the smaller boy shiver.

Sora felt goose bumps on his skin as he felt Riku curl his fingers round the tiny hairs underneath his bellybutton. He felt the silver haired bishie start to trail small, sweet kisses along his jaw line making a shiver go down his spine. He turned around to sit on his stomach and pressed his lips against his. He felt Riku start to pull his top up further, reaching his arms. They broke the kiss as Riku started to pull of Sora's t-shirt, throwing it on the floor.

Sora felt the temperature start to rise in the room as Riku tugged playfully on his lower lip. Sora could feel something firm behind his butt, making him even harder. He moaned into the kiss as Riku kissed him hungrily, searching every crevice in his mouth with his hot, moist tongue. He wasn't even aware of what Riku was doing down below until he heard the loud sound of the zipper on his jeans.

Sora suddenly started to panic, but that quickly stopped when he felt Riku give him a long hard stroke. His breath started to come out in short gasps of pleasure, causing him to mewl and make Riku's erection ache even more in the prison of his jeans and boxers. Riku started to pump harder and faster while trying to keep sora quiet with kisses, but even that was proving to be difficult. He looked so cute when he arched his back, pre-cum leaking from the tip of Sora's throbbing cock.

That's all he needed. Riku spread the sticky, liquid over three fingers and slipped his had underneath Sora's boxers near his bum. He rubbed the hole seductively with the tip of one well-lotioned finger causing the smaller boy above him to gasp. He chuckled into the kiss and pushed one finger in slowly, moving it in and out, so that sora would get used to it.

Sora was nearly dying with all this pleasure. He'd never experienced anything like this before. He arched his back slightly when he felt another burning sensation in his bum as Riku pushed another finger into him, stretching him. He almost cried out when Riku pushed a third finger inside him, thrusting harder and faster. But Riku had silenced him with another heated kiss.

_This is great. _Riku thought to himself as he continued to stretch Sora, making him mewl more and more. Riku could already feel pre-cum leaking out of his neglected cock inside his pants, but didn't care. It was too early for them to have sex, and definitely the wrong place and time. Besides teasing Sora like this was way too fun.

Sora quickly broke their kiss and arched his back as soon as he felt his orgasm nearing. Sticky, creamy-white cum shot out, splattering onto Riku's Lost Prophets hoodie. Riku took his fingers out of the younger boy, who was still breathing heavily on top of his now wet stomach. Sora rested his head against the top of the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to get his breath back. _That was too intense for words._

_Ding Dong._

Riku looked towards the entrance of the living room where it lead off into the hallway and quickly looked up at his boyfriend grinning. "Shouldn't you go get the door?"

Sora cracked an eye half open and used all the strength he could muster to give Riku the finger.

_oOoOOoOo_

Cloud knocked back the rest of his absinthe and left the bottle on the banister of the stairs, giving the 'V' sign to Sephiroth when he heard him tut next to him. He was only wearing a pair of old, ripped jeans when he answered the door and quickly didn't regret it at all.

Standing in the cold was the cutest guy he had ever seen, and he had to admit he looked sexier than Sephiroth ever would in tight leather pants. He was only about an inch taller than cloud with piercing cold blue eyes and long brown hair down to his shoulders. He had a faint scar slashed across the bridge of his nose and thin pale lips that just begged to be touched.

Squall almost choked when he saw the topless blonde bishie open the door. He swallowed hard as he stared at the younger boys intense blue eyes, much darker than his own. He cleared his throat and blushed when he'd realized he's been staring at the boy's erect nipples. _Wasn't he cold? Because I sure as hell know a cure for that. _"A-are you Cloud Strife?"

Cloud heard his former boyfriend chuckle behind him and ignored it, frowning at the hot brunet in front of him, wondering what he wanted. "Yes"

Squall sighed. He always hated this job. It was bad enough that he had to work on Christmas Eve with this crappy job, but to embarrass himself in front of a couple of people a day wash even worse. Most of them he didn't even get tips from. "I'm Sorry to here about your loss, this is for you" He handed Cloud a large bouquet of white lilies wrapped in white tissue paper and tied with a black ribbon and holly.

Cloud thanked him and saw that it was from Sephiroth's parents. He heard Sephiroth mutter a '_fucking twats'_ behind himHe quickly ignored it and looked up in time to hear the brunet say a quiet 'Merry Christmas' and walk back down the steps. Before he could stop himself he said. "Wait! Wou-, would you like to come in for some coffee?"

Squall stopped in his tracks and looked back up the steps at him. He smiled weekly and replied "Coffee, would be great"

Cloud grinned for the first time in days as he let Squall in, leading him into the kitchen where the smell of roast turkey was wafting through the air. He felt butterflies flying through what felt like a tornado in his stomach, it was even worse when Sephiroth had first asked him out, and this guy hadn't even done anything yet except smile at him!

_oOoOOoOo_

Sora hobbled across the hall to the kitchen. His bum was still hurting from all the teasing Riku had done to him on the Sofa. He felt a twang of pain go through his butt as he tried to walk faster, but it wasn't helping. _Stupid Riku._

Riku on the other hand was in Sora's bathroom getting rid of his little problem down below while still thinking of Sora before facing Kat.

Sora entered the kitchen in shock to see his brother holding a cup of neglected coffee while talking and laughing rapidly to a complete stranger that looked kind of familiar. He walked over to his grandmother as best as he could without trying to give away anything. He mentally remembered to remind himself that he would have to spray the sofa with Febreeze to get rid of any smells on there.

"Grandma?" He asked Kat just as she started to scoop the wieners wrapped in a strip of bacon onto the metal plate to cool down. "Who's that with Cloud?"

Kat shrugged and looked up at her youngest grandson who looked a little hot. "I think his names Squall, but Cloud hasn't properly introduced us yet. They haven't stopped talking since they got in here. I had a feeling someone would come as soon as the broom fell all by itself in the corner over there." She said as she pointed over to where the wooden broom was and quickly slapped Sora's hand away when he tried to nick a sausage.

"Ow" He said rubbing the back of his hand. Kat only chuckled at him and put the small turkey back in the oven.

"Where's Riku?" She asked, closing the oven door.

"In the bathroom. Hey grandma, c-can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"What's wrong?"

He cast his gaze to the floor and slowly looked up again, feeling tears threatening to fall. "It's about the spell I did last Friday. I, I think it went wrong."

Kat rested a hand on her hip and looked at her grandson with one eyebrow raised. "How so?"

Sora cast an awkward glance over to his brother, thankful that he was preoccupied. "Um, well, you see I cast a true love spell for Cloud to find someone else new and to forget about Sephiroth, but…it backfired and I think I accidentally cast it on myself because when I closed my eyes, I kept seeing Riku's face an-" He suddenly stopped when he heard his grandmother laugh out loud in front of him.

"Oh my darling baby boy! There's no such thing as true love spells! A little girl made that up years ago in medieval times, thinking it would come true. Love is too strong an emotion to be controlled by magic. Sometimes it's even stronger than magic." She hugged a very confused Sora, squishing his face into her wobbling bosoms as she chuckled.

Sora pulled away from her, raising an eyebrow. "B-but it must have worked! I f-fainted, I found Riku…I…"

Kat just shook her head still smiling and brushed a few stray hairs away from his face. "I have a wee confession. I had a feeling of what you were up to when I was reading in bed on Friday. So when I heard you climbing up the stairs to the attic, I muttered a quick fainting spell just to make you happy enough to believe that Cloud would find someone new. And he has, even though the spell was fake, he's found someone new"

"Here you are!"

Sora turned his head to see a sweaty Riku smiling at him near the kitchen door. "I've been looking for you everywhere and here I find you stuffing your face."

Sora just playfully poked his tongue out at him and left his grandmother to her cooking. He walked over and gripped Riku's hand tightly making the older boy look down at him confused. Sora just gave him a cheesy smile and said. "I gotta tell you something"

"It isn't about gaining five pounds after eating all those wieners in the space of three minutes is it?"

_oOoOOoOo_

Riku held Sora's cheek and kissed him lightly on the nose. "You silly ass, as if you could really control my feelings for you with magic." He kissed him again on the lips and held it. They were lying on Sora's bed, next to each other with their arms around each others waists and legs intertwined.

Sora smirked shyly when they broke it and leaned his head into his pillow, sighing as he felt Riku play with his spikes. This was so strange to him. He'd never felt like this about anyone before, he felt so happy and content whenever Riku was around him. Whenever he smiled at him, he always got butterflies…was this what more than just being boyfriends felt like? Was it love? Or was it just the beginning of it?

He didn't know if it was or wasn't, but whatever it was…he was happy…just being with Riku…

"OW! RIKU YOU JERK THAT HURT!"

…Well most of the time…even if it did consist of Riku pulling Sora's boxers between his butt crack every once in awhile…

"SHIIIIIT!!! FUCK SORA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE ME ONE!"

….And Sora giving him one in return with a few spells.

"Hmm, I was going to give you your Christmas present now but since you've been a nau-ARGH! Jeez you don't have to pounce on me like that!" Riku cried as he was tackled to the floor by a very hyper Sora.

"PREZZIE! PREZZIE! PREZZIE! PREZZIE! PREZZIE! PREZZIE! PREZZIE!" Sora squealed while bouncing on Riku happily.

"You won't get the damned thing if you don't get off me first!"

Sora leapt of his squished Boyfriend, still bouncing eagerly on the floor next to him, waiting for his gift.

Riku walked over to his rucksack and pulled out a square, flat present wrapped in blue and white checkered wrapping paper with Christmas trees and puddings on each square. "Merry Christmas…my little angel"

Sora grinned happily while ripping open his present, staring at it confused. "Who is it?" He asked while poking at the mans face on the front cover. He looked about thirty with a thick, curly beard, dead looking eyes a pale face and thick, hairy dreadlocks framing his face.

"He's called Rob Zombie. He's pretty cool, I think you'll like him. There's some cool songs on there" He smiled when Sora crawled over to him and started to slide his tongue over Riku's lips, asking to bet let inside. Riku gradually opened his mouth and raised his hand to Sora's bum cheek, squeezing it seductively as Sora's tongue continued to lap against his, both tongues fought a battle in each others mouths, trying to get further inside.

After a few heated minutes, both boys pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. "So where's my present?" Riku asked after he had caught his breath and blanched when he looked at Sora who was staring at him with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well" He began and started to slide his hands over Riku's t-shirt, raking his fingers over his stomach, causing Riku to blush and shiver when he realized Sora had suddenly gotten very close to his groin. "I have a confession to make"

"A c-c-confession?" Riku squeaked as he felt Sora's hands start to grip his balls tightly, squeezing his cock, making it hard for the second time that day.

"Yeah" Sora whispered and started to undo the button on Riku's jeans. He looked down at Riku's now stiff cock in his pants and slowly looked up at him grinning evilly, causing the older boy to gulp nervously. "I forgot to get you a present" He said, licking his lips hungrily.

Riku gasped when he saw Sora go down and start to unzip his pants with his teeth. "Maybe I should rename you my little devil instead." He said, causing Sora to chuckle as he pulled out Riku's aching cock from its prison.

Riku bit his lip to stop him from moaning out loud when he felt Sora start to dip his tongue in the slit, sending a shiver down his spine. He arched his head back as the younger boy sucked on the tip and started to bob his head up and down in sync with his hand on the lower part of his dick.

As Sora continued to go faster and stroke harder with his hand, he decided it wasn't so bad after what the girls at school said about it. It felt great to hear your boyfriend cry out in pleasure when your in charge. He saw Riku arch his back when he looked up and braced himself for what was about to come next.

Riku couldn't help himself. "Nnnngh…Sor-ahhh!" He held Sora's free hand, entwining his fingers and squeezing them tightly when he climaxed. He moaned quietly, still panting when he felt Sora massaging his balls softly.

Sora licked his lips and tried to swallow the remaining cum in his mouth as he crawled next to his lover, lying down next to him and resting his head in his hand. He didn't mind the bitter, salty taste, it was weird at first but then it felt okay. He stroked Riku's hand with his thumb, smirking at him until he got his breath back.

"Wh-where did y-you learn t-that?"

"From some girls at school."

Riku whipped his head around to stare at him wide-eyed.

Sora shrugged at him, still smiling. "I was bored in maths one day and decided to listen in on one of their conversations. They're all sluts so…meh!" He shrugged again on the last word. "I think I did pretty good for my first try though"

The silver haired bishie sat up straight gaping at his boyfriend. "F-first try?"

"Yep!" Sora gave him a cheesy grin and yelped when Riku tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly around his waist.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!!!"

Sora Just burst into fits of laughter.

_oOoOOoOo_

"No! don't go!" Sora cried clinging to Riku's leg as he tried to get to the front door.

"It's ten and I have to go home, also it's dark outside! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Kay" Sora said miserably and let go of Riku's leg.

Riku knelt down in front of the younger boy and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Sora" He kissed him on the lips lightly and smiled, ruffling the brunets hair. "You're the best present I've ever had for Christmas, even though the present you gave me yourself was…fantastic!"

Sora kissed him and held it, wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck, never wanting to let go. "Merry Christmas" He whispered, running a finger down the side of Riku's face.

Riku kissed him again and stood up, pulling Sora up with him too. He walked over to the door, holding Sora's hand. As soon as he opened the door he gasped at the sight he saw.

Right on the doorstep was Cloud and his brown haired friend snogging their brains out. Sora made a scoffing sound which caused the two older boys to break up and blush like red Christmas lights on display. "Um…we…well…w-Oh fuck it! It's Christmas!" Cloud said and started to laugh, making Sora smile at how happy his brother was again.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon" Riku whispered in Sora's ear and kissed him on the cheek then slipped past the happy couple, down the steps. Sora pouted as he saw Riku leave then left Mr and Mr Tomato back to whatever they we're up to.

_oOoOOoOo_

Sora couldn't sleep. It was past twelve o' clock and he was too excited to sleep. He wanted to open his presents so badly but his grandmother Kat hadn't put them under the tree yet until all of them in the house were asleep. He sat near his window, staring at the twinkling stars in the pitch black sky.

"Mom says hi"

He whirled his head around to face the door where his older brother was standing in his t-shirt and boxers.

"She also says she's happy that you found someone special, says he's got a good heart and that you shouldn't let go of him"

Sora's brow crinkled into a frown. "But she's d-"

"Dead? I know" He said and walked over to sit opposite his younger brother. "That doesn't mean I can't see or talk to her anymore"

Sora blanched. "And when were you planning on telling me that you could see ghosts?"

Cloud shrugged and glared behind him when he felt someone whack the back of his head. "It's not something you wanna tell most people"

"But I'm your brother" Sora said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well you Mr Big Mouth would have probably told grandma and she would have worked me to death trying to bring it out more. I don't want that. I'd go nuts"

"I don't tell her everything!" Sora cried defiantly. "It's not my fault she's part physic, sorry if I think about things!"

"Not that you muppet! What about the time she found out who accidentally burnt her turkey for Christmas' ago because he was playing with the knobs and blamed it on me!?"

"Hey I was starving!"

"Pfft! Your so pudgy!"

"AM NOT!" Sora cried, knocking his brother on his back and tickling him under his arms.

"ALRIGHT! BOTH OF YOU IN BED NOW!!" Kat's voice boomed through the house.

Both boys yelped as they felt themselves being flung apart. Sora flew backwards into his bed while Cloud yelled all the way through the door, on the landing, into his bedroom until he reached his bed.

Both of them rolled their eyes and snuggled under their covers trying to get some sleep. _Same old Christmas._

_Typical boys. _Kat thought to herself as she tried to go back to sleep. _Been like that ever since Sora could speak, always fighting like a couple of idiots!_

_oOo Fin oOo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CW: (collapses in an exhausted heap at her keyboard) I hope you enjoyed that! I'm probably going to get band from for writing this but who gives a shit! It got me horny! XD

Riku: can we please go to sleep now?

CW: Fine! Go to sleep! Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOUR WONDERFUL! XD lol I said it'd be long didn't i? and finally we got to see some hot action between Riku and Sora! (bounces) and cloud and squall got it on!!!!! XD (yawns) thank you for reviewing and reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it cos I did! Must sleep now, but first responses!!!!!!

**Responses to reviewers**

**Rinoki Rio – **Glomps you! (drools on ur shoulder) oh yuki and shuichi! (melts) -.- so hot and cute!!!!! Hope this last chappie made you hornier! Lol thanx for all your reviews and merry Christmas!!!!

**Kenaki storm – **(cackles) yes it was rather digusting wasn't it? but it means gd luck! And riku got all the luck he cud want in this chappie!! LMAO a sequel?? (wipes away a tear from lol) um ooo I dunno, no-ones ever asked me that b4. I don't think it would be gd, but don't worry watch out for when I start writing Stockholm syndrome! I cant wait to write it! XD merry Christmas and thanx for all the reviews!!!

**Queen of Anime – **(huggles you) yes that was the last chappie, snce it was a christmas special thingy fanfic.aww dnt worry about not reviewing chappie 6, at least you enjoyed it and that makes me happy! Merry Christmas and thanx for all your reviews!!!

**BlueEyedDemon1 – **(pokes Risa as well) hehehe. I loved that part too and thanx for saying my fic was great XD (glomps u) merry Christmas and thanx for all the reviews!!!

**Kawaiirock86 – **GOD! Your too reviews made me blush repeatedly! Your so kind! (huggles you ad gives you a tissue) dnt cry, I still have to finish messed up life XD (cackles at her plot) oh the joy of wat ive got planned for you! Its so crazy!!! I liked how you wrote little characters of us and sora and riku in your reviews. Their personalities were perfect! (giggles) hope you enjoyed this last chappie, it took me nearly all afternoon to write! Merry Christmas and thanx for your reviews!!!

**Addmoose2004 – **yay! You have the same tastes as me!!! (glomps you) aww (forces Riku and Sora to kiss your butt better for falling over) LOL! Dnt worry a bird shitting on you means gd luck! Think back to what luck u had afterwards! Also Merry Christmas and thanx for all the reviews!!!

**Lady Kiraa Vampyre – **lol I'm still listening to it repeatedly! For sum reason it helps me write this o.O (squeals) ghosts coming my way! Yay! (glomps you) your so kind and cool! Thank you! And thank you for all your reviews oh and Merry Christmas.

**Duo Maxwell-Chang – **I didn't want it too end either! But it must! I can only have so many ideas at once (dies from exhaustion) hope you liked this chappie, it's probably my horniest so far . hehehe and yes cloud has finally met Squall…the flower boy (cackles) Merry Christmas and thanx for all your reviews.

**Will's Girl – **glad you liked it! Merry Christmas and thanx for the review!!!

**Angel K.D. – **meh I wont have a nice Christmas since my mom will be her usual moody, I'm not talking to anyone self until my son and my other son's girlfriend comes other for a chat. Bleurgh! Bitch! But thanx anyways lol I needed to add the shit part in, when I thought of it I burst out laughing! Poor bastard, lol hope you liked this chappie too! XD Merry Christmas my dear with your family and thanx for all the reviews!!!


End file.
